Captured
by blueberry rag muffin
Summary: When the CIA finds evidence of magic in New York, Stan goes and captures Sabrina, Puck, and Red. After finding out what the CIA would do to the kids, he lets them live with the Smiths for a while. Sorta Red/Steve... Reve, I guess?


**Captured**

** Chapter 1: Ferryport, Infiltrated**

** I don't own Sisters Grimm or American Dad! But, if there is a way that I can own those… Tell me in the reviews… JK. **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story, Sabrina ruins Puck. I had a lot of fun with it, and I'm sorry that it's over.**

_Langley_

Stan sat at his office in the CIA. It was a slow day, nothing had happened so far. That was when…

A red, flashing alarm went off in the office. Stan flipped over his desk and ran into the conference room, where they always met over this sort of thing.

"What is it?"

He demanded once everyone was in the room. A tall, thin man that Stan didn't recognize stood.

"We have just gotten a report of some magical activity in New York. We got the alarm on our Magic locator."

Stan seemed sort of confused. "Wait, we have one of those? It seems sort of pointless."

"Don't underestimate, Smith. Today, we have gotten an alarm from it, and I want you to check it out." The man handed him a map with coordinates on it. "Here's the location of the reported magical activity… Ferryport Landing, New York. Go there first thing tomorrow."

Stan nodded as the conference broke up. For the rest of the workday, he just researched the town, and was surprised to find out that there were many strange sightings in the area. Could that mean something? Nah…

When the work day was over, Stan went home.

"Welcome home, Honey!"

Francine called from the kitchen, where she was making dinner. Stan went into the kitchen.

"Wow… Weird day at work today."

He told Francine. She nodded, and told him to tell her about it.

"Well, somehow, this place in New York set off the magic alarm. I mean, why do we even have that? But, anyways, they want me to check it out tomorrow! I have better things to do than check out some random hoax in New York."

"Hey, who knows? Aliens are real, so maybe this is, too. Besides, it might be good for you to go and have some time to yourself in New York."

Stan was furious that his own wife was telling him that he should just go see what it was like… How dare she? But he decided to just ignore it, and pretend that he didn't have to do that. After all, why face tomorrow's problem today?

Dinner was ready in half an hour. Steve and one of his dorky friends ran down the stairs, making it into a race. Rodger walked downstairs, and he was followed by Hayley and Jeff. Once the entire family was downstairs, Francine gave everyone food.

"Thanks, Francine."

At dinner, Stan told everyone about the magic detector. Steve seemed to think that it was the coolest thing that he had ever heard of.

"Dad! If it really is something magical, you have to bring it home and let it live here like a pet!"

"Hey! You can't have three weird pets! I am enough, it's bad enough that you have Clause. No! No more people to steal you guys!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "But… I want to see a troll!"

"Oh, man up Steve. There isn't such thing as any of this, and if there is, we should just leave it in its natural environment, and let it be free."

The conversation was over after Hayley's comment. Stan and Steve were both mad at her, and Rodger and Clause were in a weird stare eyes competition, which both of them got bored of before either blinked.

After dinner, there wasn't much that happened, and soon, it was the next day. Stan was not in a good mood.

"Well, honey, have a good day at work!"

"Shut up, Francine."

And off he went, on his way to New York.

_Later, in New York_

"Okay… so this is in the woods… There it is."

He came across a house in an area that was close to where the magical activity was sighted. Stan went up to the house, and knocked on the door. An old lady answered.

"Hello?" She asked in a light German accent.

"Oh, Hello. My name is Stan Smith, and I just received some news about magical activity around your house. Have you seen anything around here?"

Her face was drained of color. She obviously was worried, but Stan, as stupid as he was, took it to mean that she had seen something, but was scared of it.

"Oh… no… nothing here. This town is as boring as it gets! Yep…"

Just then, a dirty boy with a hoodie walked up with a blonde girl.

"Granny, who was at the door?"

The girl asked. She saw Stan and froze.

"Um… who are you?"

"My name is Stan Smith, and I'm working with the CIA. Have either of you kids seen any magical things lately?"

The children froze. They seemed panicked. "Oh… no. Why?"

"We have a magic locator, and it went crazy above this exact house…"

The pocket version of the locator was in Stan's pocket. And the second he finished that sentence, it went crazy.

"Um… excuse me. Could you get everyone out of your house? I need to see something."

In about five minutes, everyone was lined up in front of the house, each of them seeming pretty nervous. Stan glared at them suspiciously.

"Well, well, well. One of you is someone who made our magic locator go off… Which one of you was it?"

He waved the pocket locator in front of each person, starting with Relda. It beeped softly, but Stan just shrugged and pushed her aside. Next was Daphne. The same thing happened. When it came to Red, however, the transmitter went crazy. Stan pulled her beside him, glaring at her. Jake was clean, since he wasn't wearing his jacket. Then came the last two, Sabrina and Puck. Stan waved the locator between then, and it made a noise so loud that Elvis started barking from inside. Needless to say, he pulled Sabrina and Puck along with Red.

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll just be taking these three, and…"

Relda gasped and tried to stop him, but he got out his gun, and she backed away. Stan held the gun at each of the Grimms until they were back in the house. Finally, Puck, Sabrina and Red were alone with Stan.

"I'm going to take you three back to the CIA."

He told them, trying to shove them into the van. Puck popped his wings out and grabbed onto Sabrina and Red's hands, trying to fly them away, but it didn't work. They were stuck with this man from the CIA…

** How was that? I know it wasn't that good, but I needed to start it off. Really, the next chapter will be much better. I swear. **


End file.
